Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am
Former CTU agent Jack Bauer has a meeting with his old boss. Summary 16 months have passed since Season 3. While at a meeting, ex-CTU agent Jack Bauer discovers the terrorists' plan and their next target is his new boss, U.S. Secretary of Defense James Heller. Episode Guide The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am 7:00:01AM A commuter train moves throught the Santa Clarita Valley bound for Los Angeles. A passenger, Brody, is handcuffed to a titantium briefcase with two guards protecting him. Suddenly, the conductor sees a truck full of metal drums on the tracks. He brakes the train, but the drums ignite on impact resulting in a explosion. A helmeted dirt bike rider, Dar, sees the explosion and rides to the crash site. A woman pleads for help, but Dar sees Brody winching in pain. Dar walks over to Brody, gets out a suppressed pistol, and shoots Brody at point blank range. Dar gets bolt cutters, and pries the handcuff off Brody. He takes the briefcase, and drives off into the morning sun. 7:03. Sarah Gavin and Chloe O'Brian find out that Tomas Sherak was spotted on the FBI Watchlist in the city. 7:04, Erin Driscoll, gets word on the train crash. Chloe walks into the director's office and talks about a scheduled attack at 8am but states the train incident happened at 7am. Jack Bauer is coming to a D.O.D meeting Driscoll says. Jack hasn't been back since Driscoll fired him 16 months ago. 7:06. A weary Jack Bauer dresses up in a hotel room with Audrey Raines his love interest. Apparently, James Heller is Audrey's father and doesn't know about their relationship. Jack thinks it'll be uncomfortable being back at CTU. Both Jack and Audrey work for Heller. They kiss each other passionately. 7:10. Agent Curtis Manning briefs Driscoll, Chloe, Sarah, and new guy Edgar Stiles whose chief analyst. The briefing is about Tomas Sherak and they assume Sherek would leave L.A. after the train crash. Chloe wonders if the attack at 7am does not correlate with the scheduled attack at 8am. Driscoll orders her to track Sherek's flight out of L.A. 7:11. Tomas Sherak walks on the streets of L.A. and calls a Turkish man named Navi Araz at his home. Sherak says Dar has aquired the briefcase. Navi hangs up and talks to his wife, Dina, about Behrooz, their son. Navi thinks his son is still seeing a American girl, Debbie, behind their backs. Dina tells Behrooz to come downstairs. Navi tells him he forbids him from ever seeing that girl. Navi read Behrooz's e-mails. Behrooz is infuriated at his dad for looking into his private business. As long as Behrooz lives under Navi's roof, there's no such thing as his "business." On the TV, a reporter recounts the story of a train accident ten minutes ago at 7am. Navi reassures Behrooz everything is in place. "What we will accomplish today will change the world. We're fortunate our family has been chosen to do this. We cannot fail." Dina and Navi smile at Behrooz. Timer: 7:14:12 - 7:14:14 7:20:12AM At a graphic designer startup center, Melanie sees her friend Andrew Paige has worked through the night. As he is stealing software, he sees there are nodes in place to corrupt the Internet as a dangerous Internet virus is on his screen. He agress to call the authorities from a payphone so that he won't get caught stealing. 07:22:12. Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines come to the hotel entrance and meet James Heller, Secretary of Defense. James got word of 32 confirmed dead in the train bombing on his phone and tells Jack. Heller wants Jack to find out more at CTU. Heller asks why Audrey didn't return his phone calls. She had dinner with a friend. Jack will call Heller when he gets to CTU. 7:23am. Andrew calls Chloe O'Brian at CTU and tells her what he saw on the Internet. Chloe says you're not supposed to call me but he says some of the damaging code is in Arabic of Turkish languages. 7:24am. Sarah digs up somebody on her computer who owns a dry cleaning store which is owned by a Turkish holding company. Chloe tells Driscoll about what Andrew told her. Driscoll orders her to pass it on to the FBI and focus on the train bombing. 7:25am. Jack Bauer walks into the CTU station and sees some changes. He walks around looking at the view. Sarah wants to know who is this guy. Chloe tells her it's Jack Bauer and says hi to Jack. Jack tells her that Kim and Chase are living together after he left CTU. Curtis welcomes Jack and introduces Ronnie, the head of Field Ops, and Jack's replacement. Jack senses the urgency in the air as he waits for Driscoll. 7:27am. Audrey rides with her father in a limosuine to Richard's house. Heller wants to convince his son not to take part in a protest that could embrass the President. 7:28am. President Keeler phones Heller to consider raising the terror alert level on the bombing. 7:29:am. Jack meets with Driscoll about the D.O.D.'s budget for CTU. As special adviser to Secretary of Defense, Jack thinks Driscoll's proposals for increasing monies, much to her chargin is questionable. But then Driscoll excuses herself so that she can watch the video feed Ronnie set up as he entered the dry cleaning store. 7:30am. Jack and Driscoll watch the survillance feed. Ronnie fruitlessly asks the man at the counter while Jack thinks the man is hiding something. Driscoll shakes off his belief. Suspiously, the man keeps looking to the right of the counter. This Jack points out. Driscoll radios Ronnie to warn him. Ronnie asks if he could check behind the shelf to his right. Suddenly, Sherak stands up and runs for the door. Ronnie runs after him as the agents raid and grab Sherak. Driscoll says well done but Jack turns around and smiles, shaking his head. Timer: 07:33:04 - 07:33:06 7:39:03AM Secretary Heller walks in alone as his Secret Service guard the house. 7:40am. Jack calls Audrey about CTU has captured a suspect for the train bombing. As she is about to hang up, Jack tells her to wait. He doesn't want to move fast with the relationship, but ever since Teri died he never felt this good. He's falling in love with Audrey. Audrey's pleased but Jack has to hang up the phone because Driscoll's coming. He asks Driscoll for information but Driscoll doesn't divulge anything about it. 7:42am. Despite his father's plea, Richard will protest because it's something he believes in. Heller tells him these people could be using you. Richard thinks having 25,000 nuclear warheads is bad enough we lost friends from other countries for our "psychotic need" to control the world. The father and son continue arguing and bickering about national security. 7:44am. Andrew returns to the startup wiith coffee and hears Melanie crying. He then sees a bald Turkish man interrogating Melanie, whose tied to a chair. Melanie confesses that Andrew saw the damaging code but she doesn't know what it is. The bald man takes out a suppressed gun and shoots her at point blank range. Andrew is shocked. He leaves then trips over a dead body and sees a guy shot in the head. Andrew exits and then runs for the door. The two Turkish hitmen hear noises and run after Andrew. Outside, Andrew gets his bike and steers in front of a 18-wheeler and dissappears on the other side. The hitmen come out, seeing that Andrew escaped. They leave. 7:47am. Driscoll gives Jack an open socket to look up the budget numbers. He then sees Sherek being escorted in by Ronnie and other CTU guards. Suprisingly enough, Jack recognizes Sherak but knows him under the name Jann Bolek. Sherak/Bolek was traced to bombings back in the 90's. Sherak/Bolek wouldn't risk coming in L.A. just for a train bombing. "It's not big enough," Jack says."Fortunately for you, Jack, it's our problem. Not yours ," says Driscoll dismissing his advice. 7:49am. Jack turns to Chloe and ask for any indications that there were more than one attack. Chloe's not comfortable doing this behind Driscoll's back, but Jack pleads. After helping him login the account, she tells him that there was a time discrepancy. The bombing happened at 7am. Logged in Interpol, Jack sees that Sherak didn't come for a train bombing. Something is going to happen at 8:00am. Timer: 07:50:15 - 07:50:17. 07:54:13AM Audrey Raines phones her estranged ex-husband Paul about their divorce and she wants to proceed with it. Suddenly, Jack interrupts her with a urgent call. He needs clearance so that he could talk to Heller but he's in Richard's house. Jack tells her about a possible second terrorist strike at 8am. It's almost 8am says Audrey but Jack needs to talk to Heller now. Audrey gets out of the limo and heads into the house. Audrey gives the phone to her father and Richard didn't expect to see her. She tells him to stop trying to hurt our father. 7:56am. Heller tells Jack he's hesitant on stepping on Driscoll's toes and let CTU handle it. Heller hangs up because of a call from President Keeler. 7:56:57. Jack looked at his watch. About three minutes to 8am. He takes matters into his own hands and sneaks into the interrogation room where Ronnie is talking to Sherak ineffectively. Jack quickly neutralizes a guard and goes inside jamming the controls. Jack takes out a gun and points it at Sherak. Driscoll tells Jack she'll call security if Jack doesn't leave. "I am not playing! What's your primary objective?!" Jack picks up the metal table and throws it on the ground and says,"What is happening at 8:00?!" Jack shoots Sherak in his right leg without hesitation. Sherak is screaming as blood squirts out. Jack is about to shoot him in the other leg when Sherak shouts,"Secretary of Defense!" "Heller?" Sherak nods. Jack demands Driscoll call the Secret Service. 7:58am. Audrey and Heller are discussing their schedule when Jack calls that the train bombing was a diversonary target and tells her that Heller is the real target. "You have to get out of there, now!" Audrey says ,"Oh, my God!" Whoosh! A missile passes behind Audrey and hits a car, expolding into flames. Heller gets Audrey on the ground as two vans swerve in and dozens of bandana-masked terrorists gun down every Secret Service Agent. Gunfights ensure as the terrorists grab Heller and Audrey into a maroon van. Audrey screams,"Jack! No! Jack!" On the phone, Jack listens helplessly... Andrew rides on his bike to safety; Dar walks into the Araz Family house and embraces Navi with the titantium briefcase in his hand, Behrooz watches them, and in the van, the terrorists blindfold James and Audrey cries as she is blindfolded...The episode ends. 07:59:58 - 08:00:00 Trivia *The first two episodes of the fourth season were shown as a two-hour premiere on Sunday, January 9,2005 *The fourth season of 24 was non-stop showing new episodes for about 19 weeks for 5 months straight from January to May 2005 *On the Third Season Dvd of 24, a Season 4 Prequel that bridges Seasons 3 and 4 shows how Day 4 come into motion. *The first four episodes were a four hour premiere from January 9, 2005 and January 10, 2005. *This episode article was typed, illustrated, and created by Gangsta1542 Background Information and Ouotes *This episode is the season premiere of 24's fourth season. *For the fourth season, FOX gave its affliates two public service announcements portraying Muslims in positive light, because of critism from the Council of American-Islamic Relations. *Alberta Watson, who portrayed Erin Driscoll, was a series regular on La Femme Nikita, a series that was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran, the creators of 24. *As of this episode, William Devane(James Heller), Kim Ravner(Audrey Raines), and Alberta Watson(Erin Driscoll) join the regualr cast. *This is the first episode since the pilot to air with commerical interruptions. Seasons 2-3 had non-commerical premieres. *FOX decided to deviate from the normal 24 airing schedule and delay the premiere until 1/2005, giving viewers longer breaks between seasons. This allowed the show to run unpreempted for the fourth season. Also, FOX moved 24 from Tuesdays to Mondays, to kick off Season 4 with a special two night "miniseries" on 1/09/05 and 1/10/05. Ouotes Heller: Spare me your 6th grade Micheal Moore logic! (after Richard gives statements about America's terrible standing in the world) Navi:(reassuring Behrooz about their mission) What we accomplish today will change the world. We are forunate that our family has been chosen to do this. We cannot fail. Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian Guest Starring *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Logan Marshall Green as Secretary of Defense James Heller *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz *Lana Parilla as Sarah Gavin *Shohreh Agdashloo as Dina Araz Co-Starring *Thomas Tofei as Maurice Landstrass *Shawn Doyle as Ronnie Lobell *Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige *Elyse Mirto as Pleading Hurt Woman at train crash *Brittany Ishibashi as Melanie *Faran Tahir as Tomas Shrek Links and References CTU, Jack Bauer, Curtis, Chloe O'Brian, Season 3, Season 4, Audrey Raines, pilot, Joel Surnow, 24, Season 4 Prequel, Micheal Loceff, Jon Cassar, Edgar Stiles,Robert Cochran,James Heller, Secretary of Defense, Dina Araz,Behrooz Araz, Sarah Gavin, Mary Ann Rajskub, Kiefer Sutherland Site Links http://www.fox.com/24 Fox Broadcastiong Company: 24 http://www.tv.com/24/show/3866/summary.html?q=24 24 Homepage on TV.com http://www.twentyfouronline.com 24 Online Category:Episodes